


Forget Me Not

by faeriewoongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriewoongie/pseuds/faeriewoongie
Summary: "Who are you?"Youngjo's world shattered when he heard them. Years of wonderful memories gone just because of an accident which turned their worlds upside-down.But Youngjo made a promise, to never leave Hwanwoong's side and that's what he's going to do.updates may be infrequent
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. forget me not

_"Who are you?"_

_Youngjo's world shattered when he heard them. Years of wonderful memories gone just because of an accident which turned their worlds upside-down._

_But Youngjo made a promise, to never leave Hwanwoong's side and that's what he's going to do._

༄☁️༄

Hello! I'm back with another story. I really don't know when I can write this one but I want to explore this story and see what I can do with it.

This is a work of fiction and in no way should be associated with the actual actions/ personalities of the members of ONEUS. There may be reference to real facts but that's just about it, I love to put little bits of them in the characters but it doesn't reflect them as a whole. **This is purely fictional and for fun.**

English isn't my first language so I might misuse some words and there may be grammar mistakes. So let me know if there are mistakes. It would be greatly appreciated.

Also there are some medical stuff in this story, I'm not an expert in this area so I'm sorry if there are inaccuracies. I did my research but it still may contain some mistakes. Feel free to correct/inform me if there is.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the first chapter of Forget Me Not. Honestly this story came out of the blue, so I'm still plotting this but I really like the idea of this story. So hopefully I can write more chapters if I'm not buried deep with acads.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. :)

Hwanwoong heard the thud of something hitting the side of the car, the shattering of the glass, before he had felt his body turned to the side as the car tumbled off from the driveway, stopping when it laid on its side. Hwanwoong could feel something trickle from his head, as to what he wasn’t sure. He tried to bring up his hand to his head, wanting to see what it was, (hoping that it wasn’t what he had feared), but his arm was starting to feel like lead, it started to feel numb. 

Hwanwoong tried to look around, as much as his body would allow him, wanting to know about the driver’s condition, but as he began to move around, dark spots had clouded his vision before it completely overtook him, bringing him into the depths of unconsciousness. 

Outside the road was dead silent, as it was almost nearing midnight, the streets bare for the majority of the population had retired to the safety of their home. There was smoke coming from the crashed car, as the perpetrator shakily descended from his tuck, hand fixed permanently on his mouth, in shock and guilt, before grabbing his phone and calling the emergency team. After the man was sure that the ambulance was coming, he rushed towards the car, turning on his flashlight as he looked inside. 

In the backseat he saw a small young man, blonde hair bleeding crimson as blood had started to taint it but looking closely there was still telltale of life within the young man as compared to the driver who was still. The man tried opening the door, but it was stuck. His hand bled from the tiny pieces of glass when he tried every other option to try and open the door but to no avail.

The man bolted towards his truck, in search of something, anything that could maybe save the young man inside, something that could open the wrecked doors. After a minute of searching, he had grabbed hold of a crowbar, that he had borrowed from his friend one time and had failed to return it. When he had reached the car, the man slotted the crowbar into the space between the door and its frame. Trying to force the door open. 

After what felt like eternity, the man had finally managed to open it, just in time. He had heard the sirens getting closer, the flashing of the red and blue lights filled the night sky, as the ambulance, along with a police car, skidded to a stop a few meters away from the car.

The paramedics immediately rushed to the scene, heaving the unconscious young man’s body from the wreckage and into the stretcher. They hooked him up to an ECG monitor, its beeping an indicator that the young man was still clinging to life, but if they didn’t hurry to the hospital then the young man would cross the other side soon. Hwanwoong’s eyes fluttered open, the white light blinding his vision and the blaring of the sirens invaded his ears too loudly for his liking. He covered his ears from the noise, but someone was stopping him from doing so. Hwanwoong tried to struggle, but the hand holding him down was persistent, so he just gave up. 

Hwanwoong felt someone pressing on his head, something about stopping the blood flow from there. Hwanwoong wasn’t sure because the voices that surrounded him slowly turned into murmurs, his vision blurring as darkness claimed him once again.

  
══════════════  
  


The moonlight seeped through the windows, illuminating a sleeping figure on the bed, too deep into his dreams for anything to wake him up, unless it was a phone ringing loudly beside him, which was currently happening. Groaning, Youngjo peeked through his heavy-lidded eyes, he stretched his arms, blindingly searching for that annoying sound, which turned out to be his phone. Upon checking the screen, Youngjo saw Hwanwoong’s name which removed all the sleep he had in his body. 

Youngjo knew that Hwanwoong was staying late in the library to study for the upcoming exams week, and Youngjo would always receive calls or texts from the younger to inform him that he had made it home safely. And Youngjo picked it up, thinking it was one of those nights. But as a different voice was heard on the other line, along with words that Youngjo didn’t think that he might hear in his life, he quickly jumped up to his feet, grabbed his keys and phone, and rushed to his car, driving towards the hospital.

The drive towards the hospital was dreadful. Cold washed upon his body, as worry and fear filled Youngjo's head. The police said that Hwanwoong was involved in a car accident and was being rushed to the hospital as they spoke earlier. It was bad. The police officer had said in which it had instilled panic in him. 

The drive felt like eternity, minutes passed by and it seemed like Youngjo wasn’t getting nearer to his destination. But eventually he had arrived. He rushed inside and stood behind the doors of the ICU room. He was stopped by a nearby nurse when he stepped in to push the doors, so he was forced to wait anxiously behind the doors. 

He paced back and forth by the door before the nurse gave him a look that said, ‘stop that’ and settled into sitting down. But it still didn’t calm his nerves. His foot bounced continuously on the floor, biting his fingernails as sweat dripped on the sides of his face. He was restless.

2 hours had passed and there was still no news about Hwanwoong, and it was eating Youngjo up. The longer he stayed in here, with no news of Hwanwoong’s well-being, whether he was alive or … . Youngjo did not even want to think about it. He just has to pray and believe that Hwanwoong will survive this. He was going to be crazy. 

Geonhak sat beside him now, rubbing soothing circles on the distressed elder. Youngjo called Geonhak 30 minutes after he had arrived at the hospital. He needed someone to ground him right now, and the only person he could think of was on the other side of the door, fighting for his life. And so Youngjo called Geonhak, his best friend. 

And godbless Geonhak. When he heard what happened, Geonhak immediately left his house and now sat beside Youngjo, despite it being midnight right now. Eventually a doctor exited the door, looking drained. A heavy sigh escaped him which only made Youngjo worry some more, thinking of the worst.

“Are you Hwanwoong’s family?” the doctor asked when he reached Youngjo and Geonhak.

“No. I’m his boyfriend, the only one close to him at the moment and his emergency contact. His family lives far in the province.” Youngjo stood up hastily, facing the doctor. “How is h-he?” Youngjo's voice broke towards the end of the question. He really feared for the worse, he didn’t want to hear it if that was the case, but he wanted, no, needed to know about Hwanwoong’s condition.

“He’s alive, thankfully. Although we almost lost him once back there, but he’s breathing. He has a few broken bones here and there, but it will heal in a month or two.” Youngjo sighed in relief. Hwanwoong was alive, he was still in this world and Youngjo was glad. But as the doctor spoke, Youngjo could feel a ‘but’ coming and he was dreading it.

“But the most concerning is his head. The damage there was quite severe. We are still waiting for the scans to see if we missed some internal damages. He’s still asleep right now in his room, we’ll wait when he’s awake and see the injury has affected the brain.” Youngjo could only nod his head numbly as Geonhak ushered Youngjo towards Hwanwoong’s room, who remained unresponsive towards their trip to the room. 

Youngjo was lost in his thoughts. The thought that Hwanwoong almost died sank in, but also the implications of his head injuries. He really hoped that Hwanwoong was just going to be fine, that he’ll recover, and they would be back to normal.

They entered the room, and tears fell from Youngjo's eyes, when he laid his eyes on the still but breathing figure on the bed. Hwanwoong was hooked to different lines, each connected to different machines that was keeping Hwanwoong alive. Hwanwoong was deathly pale and almost all of his body was wrapped in bandages. The steady beep of the heart monitor was an indication that Hwanwoong was still alive.

Youngjo shakingly put his hand on his mouth, as he let out a gasp, as sobs started to wreck his body. Youngjo tried to take a step towards Hwanwoong, but his knees felt weak, and he almost fell to the floor if not for Geonhak who caught him in time. Geonhak guided Youngjo to a chair beside the bed. Youngjo grabbed hold of Hwanwoong’s hand, never letting go, even when Geonhak told him to rest when it was dawn. He stayed at Hwanwoong’s side as hours passed by. 

That was two days ago. And still Hwanwoong wasn’t awake, and Youngjo never left his side. Youngjo was getting desperate at this point, He just wanted Hwanwoong to open his eyes. He wanted him to be alright, but hours passed by and there was no sign of consciousness on the younger.

Twilight arrived, shining a soft glow of orange and pink into the room, illuminating the two figures inside. One who was laying on the bed and the other laying his head beside the one sleeping and grasping the other’s hand. 

The hand suddenly twitched, and Youngjo felt it. He sat up awake, and looked at the sleeping figure in anticipation, hoping for the other to open his eyes. And it did. Hwanwoong’s eyes fluttered open, closing them again when the bright lights of the room hit his vision. He blinked his eyes, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the room, it was too bright.

“W-where am I?” Hwanwoong stuttered, his voice hoarse from being unused. Youngjo lit up hearing Hwanwoong’s voice after 3 days of sitting in this silent room.

“You’re in a hospital. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? I’m so glad you’re awake Woong.” Youngjo rambled, shooting off questions one after another, not noticing the way the younger frowned, eyebrows furrowed thinking.

“I’m sorry but **who are you?** ”


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I wrote another chapter despite my acads drowning me. hahahahhaah I guess I enjoyed just seeing where this story will take me :D But I really don't know when I can write the next chapter though. I guess we'll just wait and see. hehe
> 
> anyways enjoy the chapter. ❤

**“Who are you?”**

When Youngjo heard them, his world shattered, his heart broke into a million pieces. Youngjo should have expected it though, considering the doctor said that Hwanwoong’s head injury was severe. At the back of his mind Youngjo knew that it was possible, but he pushed the thought away as he sat by Hwanwoong’s side, waiting for him to wake up.

Now the reality of that thought hit him hard, so hard that it froze him in his seat, as he stared at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong saw a myriad of emotions flash in the stranger's eyes that Hwanwoong found it hard to decipher them. But there was one emotion that Hwanwoong saw and understood. Anguish. 

Hwanwoong felt the hold the stranger had in his hand loosen, making Hwanwoong frown. Although he didn’t know this man in front of him, Hwanwoong missed the warmth those hands held. Before he could reach out for that warmth again, the stranger was pulled to the side and a white coat filled his vision. 

While Youngjo was asking the younger questions earlier, the nurse in charge of Hwanwoong came, and when she saw that Hwanwoong was awake, she called for the doctor. Said doctor was now beside Hwanwoong checking his vitals. When the doctor deemed his vitals were okay, he started to ask Hwanwoong questions.

“What is the last thing you remember before getting hurt?” The doctor asked, clicking at his pen as he stared at his clipboard.

“I- I honestly don’t know.” Hwanwoong whispered. He tried to recall whatever happened to him, but it only made his head hurt. He clutched his head in pain. The doctor noticed this and rubbed soothing circles on Hwanwoong’s back.

“It’s okay Hwanwoong, don’t force yourself to remember. Could you tell me what you can remember instead? It can be anything, just tell me what you remember.”

“okay. Uhm I- I remember my freshmen year. I was hanging out with Seoho-hyung. We were at a café just catching up. “Hwanwoong started, as the memory flashed behind his eyes, letting out a fond smile. It was the first time the two childhood friends spoke to each other since Seoho started college and Hwanwoong was left in his hometown since he still hasn’t finished high school. 

“I cannot remember anything after that.” Hwanwoong finished, sulking. He didn’t understand what was happening and why he couldn’t remember anything.

Nodding the doctor filled Hwanwoong in with all that had happened, all the injuries that he received and of him having retrograde amnesia because of his head injury but they couldn’t tell yet if what type of retrograde amnesia Hwanwoong has. Hwanwoong found it hard to wrap it around his head. He apparently was involved in a car accident to which he didn’t remember it happening (duh, the doctor just told you, you have amnesia woong). 

How he might need physical therapy so that he can use his legs and arms since they were fractured. Hwanwoong felt hopeless, pessimistic thoughts invaded his mind. What if he wouldn’t get better? What about his dreams of becoming a dancer? Will he be able to recover his memories?

“Can I talk with you for a moment?” The sound of the doctor’s voice broke Hwanwoong out of his thoughts. 

He looked up, thinking that the doctor was talking to him, but it seemed like he was addressing the stranger in the room. Speaking of the stranger, Hwanwoong still doesn’t know him. He still doesn’t know what he was doing here. And Hwanwoong didn’t understand why the stranger’s eyes held relief and love when he first opened his eyes. 

The stranger nodded his head as the doctor left the room, after saying goodbye to Hwanwoong and telling him to rest. Hwanwoong didn’t understand everything. He wished that Seoho-hyung was here with him right now. While he was getting lost in his memories of Seoho, Hwanwoong unknowingly fell asleep.

Youngjo closed the door to Hwanwoong’s room when they exited it, heaving a sigh. A part of Youngjo felt relieved that he was out of that room for a moment. The doctor felt pity, seeing the miserable young man in front of him. He has seen enough cases like this, and it was always hard on the patient’s family or those who are close to them.

“As you have heard, it seems like Hwanwoong has retrograde amnesia, since he has trouble recalling past memories. Could you tell me what happened after he woke up?”

“Well, after I saw him starting to wake up, I immediately asked him questions. Like how he is feeling you know? He was frowning a lot and I just thought that it was because he felt pain somewhere in his body, but that wasn't the case as we all know. “Youngjo let out a bitter laugh, he couldn’t keep in. 

“He asked me who I was. He didn’t remember me which totally makes sense, since the memory he told you about? We still haven’t met at that time. We met at around the end of the school year of his freshman year.”

“hmm. I see. We still can’t tell what type of retrograde amnesia he has, so can you tell  me anything if ever he starts to forget things in the present.”

“Okay.”

“And could you call this Seoho-hyung. Since he’s the only one who Hwanwoong feels familiar with, so it might help him adjust to his situation.” Youngjo just nodded his head. 

The thought that Hwanwoong forgot about him left a bitter taste on his mouth, but he knew Hwanwoong wasn't to blame. When Youngjo felt like it was the end of the conversation, he bowed in thanks to the doctor before going back to the room. Youngjo held the handle of the door when the doctor called him again.

“Hey. I know it’s difficult right now, but Hwanwoong needs you right now, even though he lost his memories. Be patient with him. I bet he’ll recover fast. He’s a fighter.” Youngjo smiled fondly, memories of his baby tiger, his stubbornness, determination shining in his eyes when he was focused on something.

“He is. Thank you.” Youngjo bowed once again and entered the room. 

Hwanwoong was asleep. The moonlight shining through, making Hwanwoong glow. Youngjo still took his place beside Hwanwoong, as he stared at Hwanwoong’s sleeping face wistfully. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.

“Woong. I know you don’t remember me, and it hurts knowing that. You remember when I asked you to be my boyfriend. Well, you don’t remember of course since you know… but anyways I made a promise to you at that time.” Youngjo gently picked Hwanwoong’s hand, gripping it tightly as the words flowed out from his mouth. 

“I promised that I would stay by your side no matter what happens. I love you woong. Come back to me soon.” 

Youngjo didn’t realize that he was crying until he felt a tear on his hand. He kissed Hwanwoong’s hands before staring at him once again. Sighing, Youngjo let go, and sunk deeper in the chair. He grabbed the phone by the bedside table, scrolling through his contacts, looking for Seoho’s name.

The ringing could be heard in the silent room, but Youngjo didn’t mind. After a few rings, Seoho finally answered. Youngjo felt a sense of familiarity when hearing the younger’s voice.

“Hey Seoho. It’s about Hwanwoong.”

If Youngjo looked back at the sleeping figure, he would have noticed that a single tear fell from Hwanwoong’s closed eyes.


	4. 3

Seoho came to the hospital early the following day. So early that the two occupants of the room were still sleeping. He tried to be as quiet as he could but by the time he was by Hwanwoong’s bed, Youngjo had stirred in his sleep until he eventually woke up.

The two stared at each other for a moment, one giving a sheepish smile, the other staring blankly before recognition filled the elder’s eyes. Youngjo greeted the younger as Seoho went to sit beside Youngjo. A comfortable silence filled the air briefly before Seoho spoke.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, I guess.” Seoho threw a concerned look towards the elder, knowing that Youngjo was far from being fine, given as to what he was told last night. Even as Youngjo had uttered those words, his eyes screams of hurt, of despair. But the elder had tried so hard to be strong, so Seoho had just nodded.

“Have you eaten yet?" Seoho asked. He knew that despite the situation, Youngjo was still worried for Hwanwoong, so he may have ignored his desires for food in favor of taking care of the younger. His suspicions were right for Youngjo shook his head.

“No, I haven’t eaten since last night.”

“Go to the cafeteria and grab some food or something. I’ll watch over Hwanwoong, don’t worry.” Seoho said, putting his hand on top of the elder’s in assurance.

Seoho heard Youngjo sigh beside him. Youngjo was reluctant to let Hwanwoong out of his sight for even a moment, but his stomach growling, echoing in the room, told him that maybe a little bit of food wouldn't be so bad. So he nodded, stood up from where he sat, sending a smile of gratitude towards Seoho, and went out of the room but not before glancing towards where Hwanwoong slept one last time.

He was on his way towards the cafeteria when he caught sight of a familiar figure entering the doors of the hospital; too busy on his phone, to notice his surroundings. Youngjo approached the figure, a smile gracing his face when the other had finally looked up.

“I brought some food. You hungry?” A deep voice asked, holding out a plastic bag filled with who knows what, but hey, it’s free food.

They settled on a table that was the farthest in the cafeteria, Youngjo's eyes sparkling when he saw the food his best friend had brought. Youngjo happily dug in, thanking Geonhak for the food. 

Youngjo let out a moan in delight when he took a bite; Geonhak really was an amazing cook. He was thankful that Geonhak had brought him breakfast, his cooking is much preferable than anything the cafeteria had to offer him.

“How are you doing hyung?” Geonhak asked

“Funny how you’re the second person to ask that today.” Youngjo let out a dry laugh. He looked at Geonhak, hoping the other shared his humor but he was only met with a serious looking Geonhak.

“I’m fine”

“No you’re not.”

“Really, I’m fine.” Youngjo replied, a bit annoyed. He wished the other would just let the subject go. Youngjo wasn’t in the mood right now. He was fine, why can’t the other see that?

“Youngjo, I have known you since we’re kids. And I know that right now, you’re not fine.” Geonhak had been with the elder for a long time now, and he could see through the facade that Youngjo insisted on putting on. Even if he could see the elder breaking under the pressure.

Youngjo sighed (he doesn’t remember how many times he had sighed today), and sunk in his chair dejectedly. Geonhak was right. He was far from fine. He had kept telling himself that it was okay, but it wasn’t.

It hurt to anxiously wait for Hwanwoong to wake up. It hurt to see him so broken and so pale, laying down on that bed. The heart monitor was so deafening but it was the only thing that grounded him; the only thing that let him know that Hwanwoong was still alive. 

His heart ached thinking that Hwanwoong was almost gone, that he had almost taken his last breath. And to add icing to the cake, Hwanwoong had forgotten about him.

It hurt to see years worth of memories, just gone in a blink of an eye because of an accident. It hurt to see caution in Hwanwoong’s eyes as he followed Youngjo's every move, debating with himself whether to trust him or not. It hurt that Hwanwoong only saw him as a stranger right now.

And so, he poured that all to Geonhak. He didn’t know when the younger had moved to sit beside him, but he was there. His warmth gave him comfort as he laid his head on his shoulders, silent tears falling down from his eyes. As much as he wished to stay strong, he couldn’t at this moment.

Everything had happened so fast, and he still couldn’t grasp this reality. Even though he had put up a font, he was spiralling down inside. He was falling, fast and hard, and he was glad that Geonhak was there to catch him when the other person who could, had forgotten about him.

He could pick himself up later, but right now, he just wants to let it go. He told Geonhak how scared he was of the uncertainty of the future. He told him all of his worries, his pain, and his hope for the future, even though it was bleak. And Geonhak was there to listen to it all.

“What are you going to do now?” Geonhak asked when the elder had calmed down.

“To be honest? I don’t know.” Youngjo shrugged, his head still on Geonhak’s shoulders, as he fiddled with Geonhak’s hand. “It hurts to stay by his side, knowing that he’ll only see you as a stranger. It hurts to know that he forgot about me.” Youngjo wiped away his tears that had managed to escape with his free hand, staring at the room wistfully. 

The picture it painted tugged at Geonhak’s heartstrings. It was the first time he had seen the elder look so small and beaten. “But I can’t just leave him you know?” He finished. A comfortable silence enveloped the two.

“Whatever you do, know that I’m right here to help you okay? And I’m sure that Seoho would be willing to help too.” Yongjo hummed, nodding his head.

“Should we visit the two?” Geonhak suggested, proceeding to clean their table.

“Did you miss Seoho already?” Youngjo teased the younger, which earned him a punch to his arm and a blushing Geonhak.

Youngjo let out a light laugh, Geonhak’s heart melted at the sound of it; he was glad that the elder was happy even if it’s just for a moment. Youngjo helped the other clean their table and before they knew it, they were on their way towards Hwanwoong’s room.

∼∼∼

Seoho sat, observing the room. He observed the rising and falling of Hwanwoong’s chest as he slept. He observed the different machines that were hooked on Hwanwoong; its steady hum as it echoed in the room. 

He observed the white bandages that hugged the younger’s pale frame. It was a stark contrast to the Hwanwoong that Seoho remembered. It sent chills to his spine thinking about the night of the accident.

∼

_Seoho was asleep, cuddling into Geonhak's embrace when Geonhak's phone rang throughout the room. He felt Geonhak shift as he reached for his phone on the bedside table. Seoho didn't bother to listen, sleep still heavy in his mind but it quickly vanished when Geonhak suddenly flew off the bed, voice rising in volume as he hurriedly dressed himself up._

_"What's wrong?" Seoho asked, pushing himself up and leaned on his elbows._

_"I don't know, Youngjo called me up and he was crying. He said he was at a hospital but I couldn't ask for more details since I think he's having a panic attack."_

_"Should I go with you?"_

_"It's okay. Just stay here and sleep, you have to go to work early tomorrow. I'll just update you. Okay?" Seoho nodded and before he left, Geonhak gave Seoho a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hair a bit, making Seoho pout. Geonhak laughed at the cute gesture and kissed his pout away._

_Seoho went back to sleep when he heard the door close and the sound of their car, backing up and driving into the road, although his sleep was fitful. Seoho woke up early the next day but there was this sinking feeling inside of him that he couldn't quite place. Geonhak still wasn't home, he wondered what happened to Youngjo, that he called Geonhak so late in the night._

_He had a lot of questions but he had no one to give him answers but he's sure that whatever is happening, it's linked with that sinking feeling he had when he woke up. He left some breakfast for Geonhak to eat, in case he comes home, and with that he left the apartment and went to work._

_It wasn't until lunch that Seoho received the news. They were finishing up rehearsals for their coming musical, where Seoho was one of the main singers, before they would have their lunch break. In the middle of the play, Seoho caught a glimpse of Geonhak, slipping through the doors, as silent as he could, without disturbing the cast._

_Geonhak looked disheveled, his eyes threatening to close, as he stumbled into a seat. Seoho was now worried. 'What's going on?' he wanted to ask Geonhak badly but the rehearsals weren't finished yet, so he had to wait._

_It wasn't long though. Before he knew it the rehearsal was finished and Seoho found himself walking towards Geonhak who was asleep. Seoho melted at the sight, he wanted the younger to get some sleep, but they had to go._

_The theater would be closed for a while and they still had to eat lunch. Gently, he patted Geonhak's face, calling out his name, until the younger woke up. Geonhak blearily looked around before his eyes landed on Seoho, sleep still swimming in his eyes._

_"Let's go eat lunch hakkie" Seoho pulled the younger up (although he had struggled for a bit. Geonhak was heavy as a grown tree.) and walked to a nearby restaurant. When they were seated and the food was being served, Seoho finally asked Geonhak his questions._

_"How's Youngjo?"_

_"He's not doing so well. I don't know if he slept while I was away, but he didn't want to leave Hwanwoong's side."_

_"Wait, Hwanwoong?!" Seoho's voice raised a pitch higher, eyes wide. What happened to Hwanwoong that made Youngjo so distraught? Why wouldn't he leave his side?_

_"Hwanwoong got in a car accident last night. I didn't see him since when I came, Hwanwoong was already in the ICU and Youngjo was there, outside, pacing back and forth." Geonhak started, apparently Seoho had voiced out his questions._

_"I had to keep Youngjo calm. He was frantic. His eyes swollen from crying. He was forced to stay outside without any info about Hwanwoong's condition. It was eating him up inside. It took hours before the doctors finally exited the room. The doctor told Youngjo the severity of Hwanwoong's condition but he was okay, and alive. He's still asleep though."_

_"Oh my god. We have to go. Now" Seoho stood up from his seat and grabbed his things but Geonhak grabbed his wrist and shook his head._

_"You still have rehearsals Seoho."_

_"Rehearsals be damned. My best friend is lying there, in the hospital bed. I need to see him."_

_"Seoho, you can't just go there so impulsively. Let's ask the director's permission first. Please" Seoho succumbed to his boyfriend's pleading._

_After paying for the meal, they went back to the theater and asked for permission. But he wasn't granted the leave. The director stressed out how it was only a few days before the first show, and everything needed to be perfect for the opening, so he reluctantly stayed behind._

_Seoho thanked the universe, for his rehearsals did not take too long after lunch. He quickly stuffed his things inside his bag and dashed outside the theater. He stopped by a nearby cafe to buy himself some food and also bought some for Youngjo, before he hailed a taxi and was on his way towards the hospital (Geonhak had texted him the address when he waited in line at the cafe.)_

_Seoho stood in front of the room, he had asked a nurse about his room when he entered the hospital. Seoho didn’t know why he hesitated. He did not know what to expect from the other side._

_He knew that Hwanwoong was in a car accident but he does not know how grave the younger’s situation was- is. And to be honest, Seoho had feared it but his questions would remain unanswered if he dallied more outside. So with shaking hands, he opened the door._

_His footsteps echoed in the silent room. Although the different machines were loud, the room remained silent, devoid of any life. Rounding up the corner, Seoho finally saw Hwanwoong. His pale complexion contesting the bandages that wrapped around him._

_His chest rising and falling but sometimes it stuttered in its pattern. With every step he took towards the bed, his feet felt heavy. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes when he was beside the bed. He observed the younger._

_Hwanwoong had his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep but at the same time, he looked like death had visited him. His once lively and bright brother was now pale, and very much looked dead; the heart monitor was the only consolation he had that Hwanwoong was still alive despite how he looked. But even with that knowledge, it did not stop the tears from falling._

_Seoho felt Youngjo stir from beside him. The elder was asleep when he entered the room, his head laid on the bed, grasping Hwanwoong’s hand tightly. 'Hey' Youngjo said softly, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Seoho did not miss the way the elder's voice carried this weariness, his whole body slumped in his seat, screaming exhaustion._

_Youngjo's eyes were still red from crying but at least, now it wasn't swelling anymore. He had ran out of tears to cry and all that was left of him was fatigue. The elder let out a smile (but for Seoho, it looked like more of a grimace), he reciprocated the smile and pushed the food that he had brought with him out._

_"I brought some food." Seoho said, trying his best to smile for his friend, to which Youngjo was glad for._

_After some persuasion, Youngjo ate the bread Seoho had brought. They had a small talk, Youngjo asking him about his play and Geonhak, before Seoho asked about Hwanwoong making the atmosphere in the room drop._

_"How is he?"_

_"He hasn't been awake since this morning, and the doctors don't know when he'll wake up."_

_There was an 'if' hanging in that statement but neither spoke about it for fear of it becoming true. Hwanwoong will wake up. Right?_

_They talked more about Hwanwoong's situation and Youngjo's also. And before they knew it, it was already 7 pm. A knock resounded in the room, and in came Geonhak, coming to pick Seoho up and also visiting Hwanwoong and Youngjo. They bid goodbye after an hour, Seoho promising to visit in the future_

_∼_

Seoho did not return after that. He had been tossed and turned with all the rehearsals that were going on that he forgot about his promise. If Youngjo hadn't called, it would've been pushed back in his mind more. Seoho sighed.

He recalled the phone call he had last night. Seoho was drained from rehearsals that day and he was ready to flop on their bed and sleep for the whole day (coincidentally, he had the whole day for himself tomorrow) when his phone rang. He was going to ignore the call thinking that it was Geonhak calling him, but it turned out it was Youngjo.

He picked up the call, curious and it was then he knew more about Hwanwoong’s situation. How some of his memories were lost, and that Seoho was the only person he remembered. Hwanwoong did not even remember about Youngjo and Geonhak, his memories started when the two childhood friends met again at the university, before they met their boyfriends.

It worried Seoho greatly, he hoped that it wouldn’t be long term. He saw how dull YoungJo's eyes looked but still he put on a brave front for the two of them.

Seoho can’t imagine how hurt Youngjo was because of this, but the fact that he had stayed with Hwanwoong speaks volumes of his love for the younger. And Seoho was glad his best friend was in good hands; even if he doesn’t remember the person that’s taking care of him.

It has been 10 minutes since Youngjo went out, and Hwanwoong was still asleep. Seoho now sat beside Hwanwoong, scrolling through his phone, waiting for Hwanwoong to wake up. Although it didn’t take too long for the younger to wake up. Seoho heard him shifting in his bed.

Looking up from his phone, he saw how cutely Hwanwoong tried to rub off the sleep from his eyes and was unable to do so. And so he looked around the room with sleep lidded eyes, his eyes widening in delight when he saw Seoho.

“Hyung! You’re here!” Hwanwoong said excitedly, shuffling to sit up but by doing so he felt pain from his still healing wounds. Seeing this Seoho rushed towards the younger helping him sit up slowly and gently.

“You shouldn’t move that fast woong-ah. You’re just going to hurt yourself.”

“Sorry hyung.” Hwanwoong murmured, rubbing at his nape sheepishly in embarrassment.

But he couldn’t help himself. Finally there was a familiar face around him. Although Seoho definitely changed, and Hwanwoong couldn’t explain why.

It felt like he knew that this was Seoho in front of him but at the same time he didn’t. The Seoho that stood in front of him looked older than the one from his memories. And when did Seoho have blonde hair?!

“Hyung, when did you dye your hair blonde?” Hwanwoong asked, hand reaching out in curiosity to touch Seoho’s hair. Seeing the action, Seoho smiled softly and leaned down so that the younger could touch it.

“Hmmm I dyed it a few months ago for a play.”

“A play? What is it about? When did this happen? Why didn’t I know about this play?” Hwanwoong asked the questions rapidly, pouting at the last question.

Seoho’s heart melted at the cute sight in front of him but at the same time it hurt, for he was hit hard with the reality that Hwanwoong can’t remember some of his memories. He had in fact told the younger about his casting for the play.

The younger was the first one who knew about it (despite him being together with Geonhak at that time). It was because of Hwanwoong that Seoho found interest in the Performing Arts, especially theater, and it was only just that he was the first one to know about him being given one of the main roles for the play.

Seoho remembered how the younger’s eyes shone in happiness and pride, smiling brightly, just like how it was now, when Seoho told Hwanwoong about the play (𝚊̶𝚐̶𝚊̶𝚒̶𝚗̶). Hwanwoong asked about uni and Seoho answered him truthfully, how it has been a year since he last stepped foot inside the university. How he was now working at their local theater and how Hwanwoong was now a junior, not a freshman as what his memory tells him.

Confusion was written all over his face as he listened to Seoho explain the situation. It didn’t feel like Hwanwoong lost his memories, for him, all of his memories made sense.

But as he looked at Seoho, he could maybe accept the fact that maybe there were some memories missing because Seoho was not the young person in his mind, he looked more matured even though his smile is as radiant as the one in his memory, though he could see some strain in the smile, but still his smile brought Hwanwoong comfort.

It would also explain the stranger that took care of him. Hwanwoong did not know him but everything about him shouts familiarity but he couldn’t understand why.

What was his relationship with the other? Why was he taking care of him? But he’ll reserve the questions later. For now, he’ll just enjoy talking to Seoho, someone he’s sure of, someone that felt like family, someone that he’s certain of amidst his puzzling predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry it took me so long to update this. Uni has been hell these past months and I didn't have any time to write and it also drained me. hehe. This chapter even took me around three weeks to finish because of my schedule, I rarely have any time to write and if I do have time, I'm exhausted because of school. But I do want to finish this story so just bear with me hehe. There's only a month left before this semester ends so hopefully, I can write during the break. I'll update this maybe next month since I'll be working on a chapter for Entangled. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for waiting and have a good day. Stay safe. 😊


	5. 4

Seoho stayed for a few hours. Letting Hwanwoong catch up with everything, from the current news to their university life and to the latest gossips. Hwanwoong was laughing at something Seoho said when they heard a knock.

“Come in!” Seoho called to whoever was knocking and went back to telling Hwanwoong about the first day on his job.

Two men came into the room, one Hwanwoong recognized as the stranger that took care of him, but the other person; he didn’t know him. However, when Seoho caught sight of the taller one, his face brightened and went towards the stranger, hugging him. Hwanwoong tilted his head in confusion. 

He knew that Seoho isn’t really that touchy when it comes to strangers, so this must be a friend. ‘But Seoho doesn’t act like that with friends? Even with me.’ Hwanwoong pouted in thought. Just who was this tall stranger?

“Oh right!” Seoho suddenly exclaimed when he caught sight of the cute confused face Hwanwoong had.

“Remember I told you about my boyfriend?” At Hwanwoong’s little nod, Seoho continued. “This is him. Hwanwoong, meet Geonhak. Geonhak this is Hwanwoong.”

“Nice to meet you Hwanwoong.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“What about him? Who is he?” Hwanwoong asked, pointing to Youngjo who was putting Hwanwoong’s breakfast on the table. When the trio were busy, Youngjo heard a knock on the door, and went to see what the person wanted. It turns out that it was just one of the hospital staff incharge of bringing the food to the patients.

“He’s Youngjo, uhm… he’s”

“A friend. A close friend.” Youngjo finished. Youngjo saw the look Seoho gave him but he just shook his head towards his direction. As much as he wants to tell Hwanwoong of their relationship, he knows that the other still couldn’t remember and that fact will only hurt Youngjo more.

They left it at that, Seoho and Geonhak were talking with Hwanwoong as he ate his breakfast. The trio, laughing at whatever they said and Youngjo could only watch fondly as he tidied up the room. Hearing Hwanwoong laugh brought warmth in Youngjo’s heart. It’s been so long since he last heard Hwanwoong laugh and Youngjo definitely missed it. 

Youngjjo remembered their university days, when they were once carefree, and Youngjo didn’t have the burdens from his work. The two of them would sit on the bench on campus during their free time, laughing at the littlest things. And looking at the trio right now, the ghost of those memories came to haunt him.

On the bright side, Hwanwoong was finding reasons to be happy despite his situation. Youngjo was thankful for Seoho, that he was able to bring brightness in the room even if it’s just for a moment.

The doctor came in around 9 am checking Hwanwoong’s vitals and asking whether Hwanwoong was able to remember current memories or not. Youngjo talked to the doctor on the side, telling him that everything was okay, that Hwanwoong was still able to remember what he was doing but still can’t recall his past memories. 

The doctor left after making sure that everything was okay and telling Hwanwoong to take care and avoid big movements for the injuries on his leg were still healing. Geonhak and Seoho soon followed, telling them that they still had to buy some groceries and Geonhak had to work to catch up with. They bid their goodbyes with a promise to visit soon and Seoho told Hwanwoong that whenever he’s bored, he can call him anytime.

Youngjo returned to his place, beside Hwanwoong, peeling some tangerines and giving it to Hwanwoong as he watched a rerun of a popular drama. Youngjo watched the variety of emotions that painted Hwanwoong’s face. He watched Hwanwoong’s face brighten up whenever something good happened to the lead characters. 

He watched how Hwanwoong would complain about every stupid actions the male lead character did. And he watched as worry filled Hwanwoong’s face whenever the villain appeared to hurt the lead characters.

His reactions were achingly familiar. In fact, the two had already watched the same drama together, in their living room. They were all cuddled up, a blanket lay over their laps as they cradled their cups of coffee and tea. (the coffee for Youngjo and tea for Hwanwoong). The two lovers both had free time and they decided to spend it binge-watching the recently finished drama. 

The drama was really interesting, however Youngjo would sometimes get lost, looking at Hwanwoong’s various expressions as he watched the drama. The same as he was doing right now. Youngjo was hit with a wave of memories which only left a bitter sweet taste on his mouth.

“You said we were friends right?” Hwanwoong asked out of the blue which startled Youngjo.

“Yes, we are.” Youngjo replied, not looking Hwanwoong in the eyes and just focused on peeling another tangerine.

“You’re lying”

“Huh?” Youngjo really did not expect Hwanwoong to say that.

“You’re lying. I mean at some point we could’ve been friends, but there’s just something different.” Hwanwoong started, taking his eyes off the screen and was now facing Youngjo who still had that look of surprise on him.

“You couldn’t even look me in the eyes just right now. Every little thing you do just screams different. The way you held my arms, so gentle and warm”

“That’s because you’re still hurting.”

“No. That’s not it.” Hwanwoong shook his head as he dug deeper in his recent memories, observing the Youngjo that he knew from the moment that he woke up.

“When I woke up, you were already there by my side. I remembered the way you clasped my hand so hard as if you were afraid that I would be gone. And you still stayed, you still took care of me even though you had become a stranger to me. Everything you do it’s just different. Whenever I look at you there’s this feeling that I can’t explain. It’s the same feeling that’s telling me that we aren’t just friends.”

“So what’s our relationship?”

Youngjo softly smiled at Hwanwoong. His woongie was still sharp as ever. Youngjo couldn’t believe that he would be caught just like that. And so, he told Hwanwoong the truth. 

How the two of them were boyfriends. Youngjo also answered Hwanwoong’s questions like ‘How did we meet?’, ‘How long were we boyfriends?’ and many others, hoping that maybe it might trigger his memories or something.

“I’m sorry.” Hwanwoong said after everything. “I know you’re hoping that I could remember something, but my mind’s blank.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just first focus on getting you healed enough that you can walk again.”

An awkward silence filled the air after that. No one said anything. Hwanwoong felt guilty seeing the hope fall from Youngjo’s eyes when he said those words. 

He saw how Youngjo, somehow retreated to himself and kept silent, just tidying the room, even if there was no mess anywhere. Youngjo just needed something to take his mind off the recent events. And they both slept like that, no one saying anything other than short, cold words, not even a full conversation.

When the moon was up high in the night sky and the whole world was asleep, Youngjo was awoken by the small movement on the bed where Hwanwoong slept. He found the younger restless in his sleep, seemingly drowned in nightmares. 

Youngjo let his hand brush through the younger’s hair, humming a song that would always work whenever Hwanwoong had nightmares before. And it did work, the younger was once again calm, making the elder smile fondly.

“It’s okay if you still can’t remember Hwanwoong. I’ll still be here. I won’t leave you, even if we’re once again strangers, I’ll start a new chapter with you.” Youngjo pressed a kiss on the younger’s head, smiling softly before retreating to what he had called his bed during his time here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I was stuck on how to continue this chap from where it left off in the previous chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is too short for me but my brain is fried and cannot think more of what to add hahahahah I'll make it up in the next chapter. (hopefully) I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a chance. ❤


End file.
